1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to hair trimmers and to electric shavers having hair trimmers, and more particularly to hair trimmers and electric shavers having rotary drives.
2. Related Prior Art
The provision of a hair trimmer including a rotary drive for actuating an associated reciprocable cutting assembly is generally known in the hair trimmer art and in the related art of electric shavers.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which illustrate various hair trimmers and electric shavers having rotary drives for actuating a reciprocable cutting assembly:
______________________________________ 3,074,161 Liska January 22, 1963 3,178,818 Liska April 20, 1965 3,399,454 Liska September 3, 1968 3,423,826 Liska January 28, 1969 4,219,930 Franko et al. September 2, 1980 4,408,392 Naimer October 11, 1983 4,803,780 Locke et al. February 14, 1989 4,805,300 Miska February 21, 1989 4,896,420 Locke January 30, 1990 ______________________________________